youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calling of Shadows
The city was live with excitement as many were off to dinner, parties, and even nightclubs one could take a look at the city and call it the "city of light". Lurking high above on the rooftops was one of The Dawn members tricked into taking the nightshift, New God Diao. Using her binoculars, she was watching much of the city to see if any dangers were in sight for the night. Dashing across the rooftops, leaping between buildings, clad in black was the dark acrobat, Shadowfang. In a whirl of movements remnant of Olympic Gold Medalists and expert parkour practitioners, he came to a stop, perched on the edge of a building's decorative rafters. "So what's going on here?" He said as he touched the left side of his mask activating his night-vision goggles. Focusing on an alley below him, a group of thugs worked the door to the building the hero was perched on. The scene was in full view of the other in the area when she looked in the direction. "A Theif???" DIao said as Motherbox warned her of thugs entering the building illegally, she looked and saw the door struck open. She put the Binoculars away and jumped down before making a run to the door. It was quiet for a few moments before gun shots were fired. Minutes later, Diao came out with the thugs knocked out, though her arm was bleeding. She instinctively grabbed Motherbox and pressed it against the wound absorbing the bullet while closing the wound. "Quite impressive lady. A little stupid, but impressive all the least." The young man clapped and praised. "You know there was a better way, where you wouldn't be patching yourself up." Shadowfang hopped down from his perch, gripping the fire escape to slow his descent. "As a gentlemen of my stature, I'll introduce myself. I am Shadowfang. Well that is what the criminals call me." He bowed toward Diao. The male stepped toward her. "Can I offer you any assistance? I mean there is more to this than just a regular theft. Could you tell that this is a storage building for high-end weapons slated to be shipped out to Central City. I've been tracking these guys for a while now to shut down their operation." "Nice to meet you, I am Diao and yes I did know about this place your technology is quite, no offense, inferior to Motherbox. Also my body ached for excitment which got the better of me, but I have calmed myself down and it will not happen again." She replied grabbing one of the thugs PDA's and attaching Motherbox to it as it began to hack. Suddenly a hologram of the caller came as it was revealed to be Bane. "Orale pues, After you grab the gear meet me at the Warehouse at the docks, and we'll do the trade off from there." He said before hanging up. "Seems like this has gotten complicated, it would seem that I will require your help Shadowfang." She said smiling. "Bane. l didn't see that coming. " The man cracked his neck. "Let's get moving. Every second we spend standing here, is another second where Bane gets ahead of us." He smiled back at her under his full mask. He raised his right arm and a grapnel launched from his wrist and hooked to the roof. "Wanna take the express elevator with me?" He offered with an echoed voice, extending his other arm. "Actually with Bane in charge of this operation, let us not waste time jumping on the rooftops." She said grabbing motherbox and throwing it in mid-air, suddenly a boom erupted and her personal Boom-tube was open. "This will be much faster, but thank you for the offer." She said jumping through. Shadowfang detached the grapnel. "O-okay." He said sweating under his mask. He never really trusted those things. They of course were technology that was created over a long period but he knew technology can backfire. But he followed after the New God. He felt uneasy passing through the apparent disregard for space. After a quick moment and blink of the eye, he landed on solid ground. In all actuality, the dark hero, had his eyes closed the whole time passing through. He kept his body tensed as he felt the ground with his hand. " Is that even possible?" Shadowfang opened his eyes, peering through his mirrored goggles, seeing the docks. "Motherbox has not let me down before, and I doubt she would purposely try to hurt me now." Diao said smiling as she grabbed the box and placed it in her cloak. She then ducked making Fang duck next to her, "It would seem we have found the location." She whispered as Bane was outside the warehouse with a couple of his followers. "Wait, who's that docking in?" He said as cargo boat set down its shipping ramp. Then two beings came slithering down the ramp, Shimmer and her twin, Mammoth followed by Kobra cultists. "Looks like the Order of Kobra are making a deal with Bane." He watched as the two sides started their dealings. Mammoth flexed at Bane, probably calling back to a fight the two had before. "Let's sit tight, for a while. Stay out of sight and move closer. Follow me." Shadowfang stayed down and moved to Diao's left behind the cover of crates. He stayed in the shadows as he dashed toward the wall of the first warehouse. Bane's was three in, from the dark suited character. When he reached the wall, keeping his momentum he ran half way up the wall and jumped. He was a long short from the roof but he was able to latch onto the bottom of the window. He planted his feet and continued his half jump, half climb to the roof. Hoping the way he didn't leave the girl in the dust. Diao stayed cover within the shadows as she followed Fang to the rooftop when something caught her attention. "So Bane where is the Shipment???" Shimmer asked getting impatient. "Calmate chica, I got my best men on it, but first how about a welcome to the neighborhood gift for you??" Bane asked snapping his fingers as two of his followrs brought in chains one young child which made Diao angry as she went right next to Fang. "What's so special about her??" Mammoth asked looking at the child who was crying. "She arrived right near my base one day with this weird box, figured your employeer might like to examine her." Bane replied handing over what Diao saw to be another Motherbox. "That girl, her name is Sera,she's the daughter of my Master.... We need to save her." She said looking at him with anger. Shadowfang started moving faster at Diao's haste. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he was situated behind Bane. When Diao would settle next to him, he would ask. "Which one you want?" "Shimmer and Mammoth, I just need to grab some as you humans say, Ammunition, from the ocean." She said running and diving into the sea. Fang had a confused look under his mask. "Then I have Bane." He smiled as he flipped over the side of the building to land on the shoulders of some underlings that worked for Bane. He quickly, yet loudly dispatched the group of servants with a series of locks, and kicks as his atheleticism was put on full display bouncing between threats. He knowingly got the attention of Bane and the Kobra lackeys. "Hey there. Sorry to crash the party, but I thought it was quite rude to cut out the middle man. I mean how does a Kobra deliver its venom? A fang. Shadowfang." He pointed to himself. Suddenly out from the ocean came a wave of rock from the bottom as Diao was seen surfing on it as she manipulated it towards Sera and grabbed her. "Anyone who touches my sister will be punished." She said glaring at them with Sera holding her tight standing on rocks that now covered much of the dock. "Hahahahaha, well now I can see what happened to those estupido's but now you got me angry." Bane replied as he activated his injectors and absorbed Venom into his system. Shimmer smiled grabbing her weapons while mammoth roared and went on the offensive. Diao managed to kick him down with rock as she went to the rooftop and placed Sera down, and covered her in a rock dome. "Just stay here, I'll be back soon." She assured Sera returning to the fight. Bane quickly charged Shadowfang. The acrobat flipped upward attempting to get around the hulking Bane but he was gripped around his leg as he was slamed to the ground. " No no, Comillio. You've got to play with me now." He then tossed the dark hero into the warehouse. He soared through the air as he rebounded, seeing a container coming at a fast pace. He turned and hit the container feet first. When he looked up, he was closely followed by a large tire. He dropped off the wall of the container as the tire smashed and indented it. Shimmer went on the offenstive shooting at Diao with an energy gun which she managed to intercept with a stone wall, but right there Mammoth broke through but not before getting hit in the face hard with Diao's staff surrounded with rock. There were crates-galore inside of the warehouse. All of which had to be filled with stolen tech from all over King City. Shadowfang went on the offensive, darting towards Bane who in turn charged at him. When he was within range, Bane punched the ground where Fang was. The dark acrobat actually dodged the attack by vaulting on the hulking bicep of the villian. He flipped and performed a cross kick to Bane's head. It stunned him, but only made him madder in the long run, but Shadowfang witnessed a fight or two of Bane and other heroes, and he stayed on the offensive; kicking and keeping himself aloft with each contact made. Bane staggered back until he reached and gripped the man by his ankle and whipped him about, tossing him aside like a ragdoll into what would be the entrance of a maze of crates. "Come after me, idiota." He egged Bane on returning to his feet. Diao twirled her staff and smiled making Mammoth made as he ran towards her, Diao swung her staff, but was intercepted by Shimmer who blocked her staff. Which gave Mammoth the opening to punch Diao hard right into one of the warehouses. "Nice job brother." Shimmer said chuckiling, but stopped when rock hit her slamming her to the ground, suddenly Diao launched herself up high into the air and dove right at Mammoth slamming him down with her staff. "You were saying something?" She said as her face had a black eye from Mammoth's punch. After knocking the two unconsious, she searched both of them but could not find Motherbox then realized it was still with Bane. Out of nowhere smoke granades came out of nowherre as they covered the area, Diao then saw more Korba followers helping Shimmer and Mammoth up. She tried to intercept, but was blasted into another warehouse by The Light's Partner "Pathetic, this was your trial to prove yourselfs, but it ends now in utter failuer." He said as they disappear leaving Diao knocked out. A number of crashes and thumps came from the warehouse containing Bane and Shadowfang's fight. Then one loud crash camefilling the docks as it came from Shadowfang being tossed through the wall of his warehouse outside and into the other warehouse that housed Diao crashing through that wall as well. He landed on his back next to Diao's uncouscious body. "Ugh. That's going to hurt later. " He said as he slowly peeled himself off the ground. Bane was coming through his enty point until the mystery man called him off. "¡Maldita sea! We can destroy the two héroes here and now. " Bane said basking in his overconfidence. "No. We have what we have enough technology as well as the Motherbox. We can leave." The Partner said. Bane then turned and made his way to the ship. Shadowfang hobbled over to Diao and try to wake her up, lifting her by taking her under the arms. "Diao...Diao. Get up. They're running away. What about your sister? You can't give up like that right now." He cringed slightly saying that, not even his suit's padding could protect his body from Bane's strength. Diao groaned softly then woke up with haste as she saw the Partner take off in what appeared to be the Zeta-Tube network, realizing that she couldn't stop him from taking the tech, she knew Motherbox would not fall in enemy hand. Standing up with her leg bruised, she focused all her energy and summoned the earth from the seabed as it pierced Banes. She used the rock to grab Motherbox with the earth, but couldn't stop Bane from launching himself from the torpedo exit. "Dang it....... At least we managed to get this back." Diao said bring the Motherbox to her before collapsing. "Its a start." Fang grunted and cracked his back. He then took a seat on a small crate and ripped off his mask, revealing a youthful teen face with dark skin and long black hair. He looked up at Diao with glaring red irises. "Well after a fight like that I think I've built enough trust with you. I feel you see how a person really is when you watch them do something they have their heart in. I saw that when you saw your sister. " He rolled his shoulders and neck. "Kalil Ansem. " He offered his hand for a handshake. "It's nice working with you." Diao got up and placed her Motherbox on her leg, and shook his hand. "Listen, I believe you have potential to become better, if you wanna do good then come to this place." She said sending coordinates to his suit. After the leg was healed, she carried Sera through the Boom-tube back to their home but not before turning, "my leader would be interested in meeting you." she said as the tube closed behind her. "Leader? Leader of what?" He said but it was too late. She was gone. "Dammit." He stood up slowly and hobbled his way out of the warehouse and slowly but surely got out the docks. Kalil grumbled to himself about what happened. "At least I leaned some new things." His eyes gleamed. "I think I bruised my back." He said Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays